Rey:Dark Apprentice
by CK-0992
Summary: What if Kylo Ren beat Rey on Starkiller Base? What if Rey became Kylo's apprentice? [contains Reylo] [Rating Subject to change]
1. Chapter 1

The chill of Starkiller base ran down Rey's Spine, she clutched her lightsaber as if her life depended on it. Her emotions ran high as she was engaged in lightsaber lock with Kylo Ren

"You need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the force!" shouted Kylo in her face,

"Not you! You are unfit to teach anyone!" Screamed Rey in anger. Kylo smirked, sensing her anger and rage.

"If you ever want to beat me, you'll have to unleash your emotions and tap into your true potential!" He laughed at her. Rey growled and kicked Kylo in the leg, Kylo pushed her away and she was separated from him as Starkiller began to collapse. He leaped over the Chasm and attacked Rey shocking her she tried to fight back but was easily overpowered as Kylo was using dark rage, a long forgotten Dark force ability that enhanced a user's strength though at the same time making there defence's vulnerable.

"Y-you're too strong" whispered Rey in pain.

"You're too weak! The light is eating at your strength" shouted Kylo "I can show you true power!"

"T-true power? What do you mean?" asked Rey, weakly.

"The power of the Dark Side!" Announced Kylo "The power to save everyone you love and rain death upon those who oppose you"

"S-save those I love? E-even Finn?" said Rey. Kylo sighed and gritted his teeth, he hated FN-2187.

"Yes, even Finn" answered Kylo.

Rey dropped to her knees in defeat "Teach me the power of the darkness, teach me how to save those I love…Teach me the path to power, My Master…." She said, softy. Kylo laughed victorious.

"I will teach you the power of the dark side, my apprentice, now come and let us leave this forsaken machine." Said Kylo helping Rey up and walking off with her. Suddenly, something Awakened Finn and he saw Rey walking off with Kylo.

GAP

"Rey! No!" he screamed, but Kylo used the force to silence him. Kylo walked into his command shuttle with Rey and flew off into light speed

A few moments later the Millennium Falcon flew to pick Finn up. Chewbacca roared and a resistance medic dragged him on board

"He took a real bad beating" said the medic and Chewbacca roared in agreement.

Poe's X-Wing flew by "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked.

"He's beat up, but he'll be fine" said the Medic, Poe sighed in relief and the fleet returned to the resistance base.

"General Organa, we're home" said Poe over the Com link as the fleet landed.

"You're all heroes!" said Leia, she scanned the room "I heard the news about Han, but where's Rey?"

"That's a good question, Maybe Finn will know when he wakes up" said Poe

"I hope so…" answered Leia

GAP

Kylo thought for a second on board the shuttle, before turning to the now fallen Rey

"You are going to be kept hidden from Snoke and trained by me in secret" he told her

"Why Master?" she asked

"Snoke will want to use you and then cast you aside, however I believe that we, together, can defeat Snoke and rule together" he said, the shuttle landed in the hanger of Kylo's Star Destroyer.

"How will I avoid him if I'm going to be around Hux and co" said Rey, she made a good point

"You won't have to, just make sure to not use your force powers around him, or the others,As long as he doesn't suspect my plot or know you are being trained, he won't care" he said and walked off to his quarters aboard his star destroyer. He stared at the burned helmet before deciding to talk to it "Grandfather, tell me, why doesn't she remember her past" he walked around, talking to himself "What did they do to you, Reina?" he threw his lightsaber at a TV in anger "Do you even remember the times we had together as Jedi Padawans? Or did Luke turn you into one of his puppets?!" he shouted. Rey heard him and walked to his room, she waited outside the doorway.

"Something up?" She asked

"I'll tell you later" He repiled

GAP

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Poe, concerned about his friends health.

"He'll be fine, like we've told you the past 100 times" said the medic.

"I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, I'm just concerned about him, He saved me on Jakku after all" replied Poe

"I understand Poe, but please, go to General Organa, she wants you" The medic dismissed him.

Poe walked to Leia "General?" he asked

"Poe, you're here, good…. Poe, I have a difficult assignment for you…." Said Leia

"What is it?" asked Poe

"Find Luke and bring him to the resistance…" Said Leia

"But we have nothing to go on! Rey had the map BB-8 was carrying and who knows where the other piece is?" answered Poe

"I understand Poe, but Lor San Tekka told us that Luke left breadcrumbs across the Galaxy, If we find them, as we have no other alternative, maybe we can find Luke another way" Said Leia, Poe nodded.

"Where to first then general?" asked Poe

"Moraband" said Leia

"Moraband? Isn't that place crawling with the Dark Side, why would a Jedi go there?" asked Poe

"I don't know, but it's our first clue" said Leia

"I understand the assignment. Blue Squadron! Set a course for Moraband!" shouted Poe

"Yes Sir!" Said Blue Squadron as they jumped into their X-Wings and prepared to take off

"May the force be with you!" Said Leia as they flew away

GAP

Rey sat down for food as it was dinner time, surprisingly she had been invited to eat with Kylo, Phasma and Hux. "Why is that scavenger girl here Kylo?!" demanded Hux.

"She defected to us on Starkiller Base, I'm going to train her" answered Kylo

"How can you know she isn't a resistance spy?" asked Phasma, Rey sat, eating her food, it was much better than the portions on Jakku.

"Because the food's better here" said Rey, jokingly, Phasma glared at her under her mask.

"This is no joking matter, Scavenger Scum!" shouted Phasma. Kylo, enraged, choked Phasma.

"Take that back!" he demanded

"Put her down!" shouted Hux, Kylo ignored him

"I SAID, PUT HER DOWN!" Hux screamed, Kylo growled and dropped her

"Fine…" said Kylo, releasing Phasma. 'Wow, that guy has serious anger management issues' thought Rey, tucking into the meat on her plate.

"Now answer my question Kylo, how do you know that she isn't a resistance spy?" asked Phasma, trying to recover her breath

"Because I felt her loyalty on Starkiller, that's why" answered Kylo

"Your feelings have been wrong many times in the past Kylo, like when you thought the last jedi was on Naboo" said Phasma "I will take her for conditioning later"

"That is a good idea" said Hux, suddenly Kylo ignited his lightsaber

"You will do no such thing!" shouted Kylo, pointing his lightsaber at Phasma

"Are you threating me? I'll have you know that is an act of Treason, Kylo Ren" said Phasma, Kylo switched off his lightsaber and stormed out the room.

"So erm, how is everybody?" asked Rey, trying to change the subject from what just happened

"Shut up Scavenger scum" said Hux.

GAP

Finn woke up at the resistance base.

"Take it easy, you took a bad beating" said the Medic

"Rey….We have to go back for Rey!" shouted Finn

"You know where Rey is?" said the Medic "Go to Leia and tell her!" Finn nodded and stood up, walking to Leia.

"Hey Finn, are you alright?" asked Leia

"Yeah, I'm fine, but general, I know where Rey is" answered Finn

"You do? Good, she has the last bit of the map to Luke" said Leia

"But there's an issue, when I last saw her she was willingly walking to Kylo Ren's Shuttle with him" said Finn

"Are you saying she has joined the First Order?" asked Leia

"Yeah, I think so" answered Finn, with a hint of sadness in his voice

"We have to rescue her before she becomes another Dark Jedi!" said Leia "I know, I'll send you, Chewie and a Resistance Spec Ops team aboard the Falcon to find her"

"That's a great plan!" said Finn "I'll get ready" he walked off and started Packing his equipment, a few hours later they all boarded the Falcon and prepared to take off

"So, what's the mission?" Asked a Spec Ops commando

"we have to find Rey and bring her home before the first order corrupt her" said Finn as he prepped the Falcon for take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I am looking for a cover artist, if anyone is interested**

 _Rey awoke in a strange room, it wasn't on board Kylo's star destroyer, that's for sure. She looked around at this strange, yet familiar, room. 'What's going on?' she thought, she looked up and down at herself "Jedi Robes?" she said, suddenly, a familiar voice was heard, her master?_

" _You still in shock? You only earned them yesterday" Said Kylo. Kylo? Oh she was glad to see him, maybe he could explain what was going on. But as she examined him, something was wrong. He had Jedi Robes on too, and his lightsaber had no crossguard, suddenly, she found herself staring at it, 'why does he have a new lightsaber?' she thought. "You like it? I only built it today" said Kylo "Though I'm still jealous of yours, where did you find it?" suddenly a feeling came over Rey, she couldn't stop herself from talking_

" _Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple" she said_

" _Where we first met?" he asked, 'First met? What on Earth did he mean, we met on Takodana, as enemies' but yet again the feeling came_

" _Yeah, still can't believe Luke hasn't figured it out yet" she said 'What am I saying?' she thought, suddenly the realization hit her, she was in a force vision, or more accurately a Force Dream, but then why did Ben look younger, and why was there other Jedi, could she be experiencing a flashback? But then, why didn't she remember none of it? It seemed that when she found some sort of answer it only led to more questions._

" _Heh, I know right, a connection as strong as ours should be easy to sense" said Kylo_

" _Still better prepare for that mission…" Said Rey she felt an urge to kiss him but didn't act on it_

" _Yeah, I'll see you later Reina" said Kylo. 'Reina?' she thought._

GAP

"All wings, touch down at Dreshdae!" shouted Poe, landing his X-Wing fighter

"Yes sir!" replied Blue Squadron landing as well. Poe directed the squadron to the valley of the Dark Lords, as they arrived they saw a multitude of Tombs, Darth Bane's, Darth Revan's, Naga Sadow's, Exar Kun's, Darth Sidious's and Darth Vader's

"Team, Spilt up, I'll take Vader's, the Rest of you take the others" ordered Poe, walking into the tomb

GAP

Kylo sat on his chair

"Bring Rey to me" he said to his Stormtroopers, they nodded and marched off

"Miss Rey, Kylo Ren wants you to go to his office" they said. Rey put on her First Order uniform and nodded, she'd wanted to talk to Kylo anyway so she might as well now.

"Okay" she said and put Luke's lightsaber on her belt, walking to Kylo's office.

The Stormtroopers escorted her "The girl has arrived" they said

"Good, leave us be for now" Kylo said. They nodded and left

"Master" Rey said as she bowed, she'd been reading books about both Sith and Jedi and read it was customary to bow before your master.

"Do not worry about the formalities, Rey, they are from times gone by. She nodded

"As you wish" she said

"Now, I've been thinking about your training, while you possess basic force powers, you need to advance in the dark side, so, I have decided to train you at the Malachor Sith Temple, Moraband and my base on Coruscant" Kylo announced

"Coruscant? Isn't that the new capital of the Republic?" asked Rey

"Yes, but my base is well hidden, we will be safe there" said Kylo, suddenly, Rey had a flashback to her dream

"Kylo, I mean Master, I have to ask you something" said Rey

"You can call me Kylo, Rey" said Kylo "And what did you want to ask?"

"I had a dream earlier, we were Jedi and in some sort of relationship, can you explain why?" asked Rey. Kylo smiled, she was starting to remember, years of Jedi Brainwashing couldn't stop her from remembering him

"Ah, Rey, you are remembering your past, the Jedi brainwashed you" said Kylo

"So we were once a couple?" she asked 'I always thought he was cute…' thought Rey

"Yes, and your name isn't Rey, it's Reina" he said

"Reina what?" she asked

"Reina Ren" said Kylo

GAP

Poe walked in the sith tomb when suddenly the ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared

"What are you doing here, young pilot" asked the Ghost

"I'm looking for a clue to Luke Skywalker's whereabouts" answered Poe

"My son? Why are you looking for him" asked Anakin

"You're Anakin Skywalker? Wow, you're a legend" said Poe

"For all the wrong reasons… Anyway, if you need my son so badly, He's on Ahch-To, waiting for someone" said Anakin

"Who?" asked Poe, intrigued

"Rey" said Anakin

GAP

"Chewie! On those Guns!" shouted Finn as the Falcon was being attacked by the First Order. The wookie growled and nodded shooting down the TIE's as they approached Kylo's Star Destroyer

"Sir! We're caught in a tractor beam" said a spec ops commando

"I know! Prepare for trouble!" said Finn

GAP

Rey looked shocked 'Reina Ren, is he hitting on me, or is he for real?' she thought

"You're confused, aren't you?" said Kylo, Rey nodded "Your mother was a high ranking Knight of Ren before I even joined the order, she thought you were weak and so abandoned you on Jakku, Luke found you and recruited you into the Jedi Order-"

"I was a Jedi?!" she blurted, interrupting him

"Yes you were, and you were a damn good one too" said Kylo, she blushed "Anyway, Luke sensed I was going to the dark side, so he wiped your mind so you wouldn't 'fall' with me-"

"And yet he failed" said Rey

GAP

"Well, he'll be waiting a while then" said Poe

"I know" said Anakin, sadly "I cannot tell him as I cannot appear on certain worlds"

"Why?" asked Poe

"Because we decided to spilt up an so, We all appear on different worlds to guide others, unfortunately, Yoda and Obi-Wan can only appear on Ahch-To, and the believe we should let the galaxy play out by itself" answered Anakin

"Well, you can tell they're from the republic" Poe chuckled

"What do you mean?" asked Anakin

"My Republic chose inaction against the First Order, and now their capital is gone" said Poe

"Still, you better get you and your friends gone, the sith spectre's are waking up" said Anakin. Poe nodded and left.

"All wings to your fighters!" shouted Poe

"Yes sir!" They shouted and the fleet left. Poe contacted Leia

"General Organa, Luke's on Ahch-to" said Poe

"I see, that's not on any of our maps, look for clues to its whereabouts, Try the Jedi Temple" said Leia

"Yes sir!" said Poe "All wings to Coruscant!" he said as they hyperspaced there

GAP

Finn, the Spec Force and Chewie stormed the destroyer.

"Anyway Rey, we should depart for-"said Kylo, suddenly the intruder alarm went off "All Units! Stop them Resistance Scum" he turned to Rey "Accompany the Troopers, this is your first test, try to make them join us and if they do not, kill them"

Rey nodded "Yes master" she ignited her lightsaber and ran off to help the others

"Hurry up back there!" shouted Finn. The Spec force ran quickly, though they got gunned down by the First Order's Stormtroopers, suddenly, Finn saw Rey "Rey! Quickly come with us!"

"You do not understand, I have sworn allegiance to Kylo Ren and the First Order" said Rey, coldly

"Rey, no! They're evil!" shouted Finn

"From my point of view, you and your resistance are evil!" shouted Rey, this shattered Finn's heart "Stormtroopers, go and take down the wookie, I will deal with this one myself"

"Rey! Please! This isn't you!" shouted Finn

"I feel more like me than ever before" Rey laughed "You Traitor" Finn raised his blaster

"Then we will fight!" he said


End file.
